Blangonga
|Ailments = (MHGen) |Weakest to = |Weakness Sign = Limping, Cheeks turning from light to dark blue |Habitats = Snowy Mountains, Arctic Ridge, Fortress Ruins, Yilufa Snowy Mountains, Glacial Valley |Monster Size = 799.8 1221.2 |Monster Relations = Blango, Copper Blangonga, Flame Blangonga, Rajang, Furious Rajang, Conga, Congalala, Emerald Congalala, Gold Congalala |Generation = Second }} Blangonga is a Fanged Beast introduced in Monster Hunter 2. Physiology As the alpha-male of the pack, the Blangonga is twice as large as the average Blango with a much more aggressive temperament. Its strong, muscled limbs allow it to run and leap at a startling speed, and its powerful roar can catch hunters unaware without adequate hearing protection. Abilities By calling out to its pack, the Blangonga can summon Blangos to fight beside it in battle. Its deadly speed can bewilder the novice hunter, as they can perform a dive that can send them rolling into their foes and deal out massive damage. Blangongas can break ice at their feet and hurl it at hunters to inflict a Snowman status, or break it into ice shrapnel that can send foes flying. Behavior Blangongas are incredibly aggressive creatures. They will ruthlessly attack hunters and prey, yet shy away from anything larger than themselves. Habitat Blangonga live in cold habitats. Their thick coat keeps them warm and serves as the perfect camouflage. Game Appearances Main Series * Monster Hunter 2 (Introduced) * Monster Hunter Freedom 2 * Monster Hunter Freedom Unite * Monster Hunter Generations * Monster Hunter Generations Ultimate Frontier * Monster Hunter Frontier * Monster Hunter Frontier Season 2.0 * Monster Hunter Frontier Season 3.0 * Monster Hunter Frontier Season 4.0 * Monster Hunter Frontier Season 5.0 * Monster Hunter Frontier Season 6.0 * Monster Hunter Frontier Season 7.0 * Monster Hunter Frontier Season 8.0 * Monster Hunter Frontier Season 9.0 * Monster Hunter Frontier Season 10 * Monster Hunter Frontier Forward.1 * Monster Hunter Frontier Forward.2 * Monster Hunter Frontier Forward.3 * Monster Hunter Frontier Forward.4 * Monster Hunter Frontier Forward.5 * Monster Hunter Frontier G * Monster Hunter Frontier G2 * Monster Hunter Frontier G3 * Monster Hunter Frontier G Genuine * Monster Hunter Frontier G5 * Monster Hunter Frontier G6 * Monster Hunter Frontier G7 * Monster Hunter Frontier G8 * Monster Hunter Frontier G9 * Monster Hunter Frontier G10 * Monster Hunter Frontier Z * Monster Hunter Frontier Z Zenith Spin-offs * Monster Hunter Online Other Non-Subspecies Forms Hard Core (HC) Blangonga HC Blangonga appears quite different to the usual Blangonga. The traditionally orange features on its face are instead bright shiny red, whilst the head-cone is larger and a deeper blue. New attacks include a triple ice throw, greater ice breath with exceptional range and fast, well-aimed digging attacks. Zenith Blangonga Main Article: 'Zenith Blangonga'' A Zenith Species of Blangonga first appearing in Monster Hunter Frontier Z. Flame Blangonga Main Article: 'Flame Blangonga'' A Lone Species of Blangonga first appearing in Monster Hunter Online. In-Game Description MHGen Breakable Parts Notes Category:Monsters Category:Large Monsters Category:Fanged Beasts Category:Large Fanged Beasts Category:Ice Element Monsters Category:Monsters that inflict Snowman Category:MH2 Monsters Category:MHF2 Monsters Category:MHFU Monsters Category:MHX Monsters Category:MHXX Monsters Category:Frontier Monsters Category:MHO Monsters